1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage, and more particularly to data storage devices with accessible storage partitions.
2. Background Art
As data processing becomes ubiquitous, users are increasingly demanding that data be both mobile and secure. Although networks, such as the Internet, can transmit data from one computer to another, users often must identify and transmit the data they need to the proper destination. Unfortunately, the data may fail to be transmitted due to firewalls, proxies, spam blockers, size limitations, technical error, or human error. Further, it is not always practical for users to guess what data is needed at a future time and the location of the need. The data is also often routed through unsecure servers or network devices which can intercept the data and further compromise security.
As a result of these problems, users often load data on USB memory devices (e.g., a memory stick) and carry data with them. Unfortunately, USB memory devices can be stolen and accessed by thieves. Some USB memory devices have passwords which must be entered on the host computer before accessing the stored data. However, the password can be cracked (e.g., a brute force attack) and the data accessed.
Some USB memory devices lock the stored data after a predetermined number of password attempts have been made to prevent data theft. Unfortunately, the lock is often easy to reset. Further, the attacker can make a copy of the data stored in the USB memory device, enter the predetermined number of password attempts, delete the data, recopy the data, and enter new password attempts. This process can be repeated until successful thereby inevitably accessing the data.
Another problem associated with USB memory devices is that once a user has access, the user has access to all of the data on the USB memory device. As a result, different USB memory devices containing different information must be carefully tracked by a company to control the access to information. For example, it is not uncommon for businesses to deny access of accounting information to employees who are not associated with the accounting department. Similarly, human resource information is often denied to employees who are not associated with the human resources department. Current businesses often do not store accounting information and human resource information on a single USB memory device because any employee that has access to data on the single USB memory device would have access to both the accounting information and the human resource information.